


Simply Sweet

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfectly described moment between Berwald and Tino. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Sweet

Tino hummed happily, unlocking the door to the house he shared with the other Nordics and Peter, and Berwald looked up from his book, smiling slightly when he saw his gentle lover come through the door. "Moi, Ber!" The blonde grinned happily.

"M' wife." Berwald greeted, setting his book aside.

Tino blushed darkly. "Where's Peter?" He inquired.

"Sleeping or watching anime." Berwald shrugged while Tino nodded understandingly, sitting down by his Sve, causing the Swede to hug the Finnish man to him. Tino snuggled into him, sighing contently, and Berwald smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly. Tino giggled slightly and snuggled into his chest. Berwald smiled and began to rock him slowly. "Lukas and Matthias are gone and Emil is with Peter."

"Mmm. I wonder what Matthias and Lukas are up to." Tino smirked suggestively.

"Probably the same as usual. Fighting then make-up sex." Berwald rolled his eyes and the Finnish man laughed, entwining his friends with the Swede. Berwald smiled sweetly and squeezed his lover's hand before kissing it softly. Tino yawned and burrowed his head into the crook of Berwald's neck gently, causing the Swede to smile and kiss his forehead. "Jag älskar dig, Tino."

"Minä rakastan sinua enemmän." Came the sleepy response.

Berwald smiled and kissed his forehead. "I doubt it." He murmured, slowly rocking the other man to sleep. Tino closed his eyes, slowly drifting off, his free hand twisting gently into Ber's shirt. Berwald smiled and kissed his forehead softly before leaning his head back against the chair and closing his own eyes.

Translations:

Jag älskar dig - I love you (Swedish)

Minä rakastan sinua enemmän - I love you more (Finnish)


End file.
